Four Things Only a Fan Could Know
by A Ravens Dream
Summary: There are four things only a real fan would know about Marceline Abadeer, If you watch closely, maybe you'll figure out what those four things are.


A small one shot I had thought of during school.

Hope you enjoy!

**xxxxx**

If you're a true fan of Marceline Abadeer, there are a few things you'll notice about her every time she goes on stage for a show.

First, she always wears one item of clothing with red on it. It's her favorite color but you'd have to watch her to really know that little fact.

Second, Marceline never frowns when she's on stage. There hasn't been a show where she wasn't excited and pumped to sing and play her bass until she passed out. If you watch a recording of every show she's ever done, her signature smirk is present throughout the entire concert.

Third, Marceline was a fan of deserts. In any interview, she mentions pastries and cakes of all kinds. Being a famous rock star, she's traveled many places around the world and has tried the best of the best. In public, if you can catch her in the dead of night, stalking around, you'll see a bag of cookies in hand and a box of fudge in the other.

Fourth, as soon as she steps foot on that stage in front of the crowd, she always licks her lips. Every single time. However, a simple fan won't know the answer to why. They may say she's just eaten or applied more lip balm. But that's not the case at all.

You see, the true reason why she licks her lips is...

**xxxxx**

"M-Marceline! You only have five more minutes!" The singer and bass player pushed me against the wall, the lights from the stage (which was only a few _feet_ away) bouncing around the audience was barely visible behind the wall of silky black hair.

"They can wait, I haven't had desert yet," she whispered hotly against my neck, pushing her nails into my hips. I couldn't help but let her do as she pleased. This happens every time, anyways, this time wouldn't be any different. But never had she only five minutes until she was on stage!

"Marceline, please!" I moaned quietly into her hair as she pressed her teeth against my neck, her hands fumbling with my pink skirt. "Five minutes isn't enough time for something like this!" I felt her sigh against my skin. I smiled, hoping she had given up.

That wasn't exactly the case, however.

"Alright, alright." She moved her hands away from me, slowly. Her eyes, however, bore right into my own.

I should have seen this coming, really.

Faster than lightning, she had me sitting on top one of the many backup amps (one of the larger ones).

"Marcy!" I screeched, blushing wildly as she pulled my skirt down, letting it pool around my shoes and ankles (which were barely touching the ground. Big amps they were). I felt her warm hands travel up and up my shirt, pushing away the fabric. She kissed the sides of my thigh, looking up at me.

Not only was it a matter of time, but now I had to worry about one of her managers or fans seeing us! Before I could get the words out of my mouth to tell her to stop, I felt her hands once again. The first hand was expertly unhooking my bra then rubbing around my chest, teasingly and very softly running across my breasts.

The other, however, was pushing my legs apart and pulling my panties down to sit with my skirt. Marceline's kisses were soon traveling to the inside of my thighs. She licked and sucked her way inwards, poking and prodding her tongue between my legs.

"M-Marcy!" At this point, I've given up. She always gets what she wants, that girl. This time was no exception and she wasn't _exactly _the only one who wanted this. I opened my legs more for her, pushing my chest into her hand as she ran her fingers across my nipple.

She hummed, I could _feel_ it, and soon she was licking sucking everywhere her lips and tongue could reach. I dug my hands into her dark hair, gently pulling and urging her to continue.

"Mm-Marceline, _hurry,_" I moaned into her ear (at which her hand fully cupped my breast, rubbing and tweaking what she could sensually). However, whether I meant hurry for the show or hurry and let me finish, I wasn't too sure. I don't think she knew either, but her pace quickened.

"Bonnie," she groaned against me. She took her hand from my breasts, swiftly pushing two fingers into me. I gripped her hair, pulling again as her hot tongue moved quicker, her fingers hitting that _perfect_ spot, and I couldn't help but scream out her name as I came.

"Marceline!" I breathed hard, my legs shaking. She lapped up what she could before helping me down from the large amp. She gave me a kiss, a real, passionate kiss, before helping me with my clothes and grabbing her bass. She mouthed a few words to me that made my heart beat a little faster and ran on stage, her hair flowing behind her.

The first thing she did when she stepped on stage was glance back at me and lick her lips, a smile present on her glowing face.


End file.
